


In the woods

by Readerstories



Series: Fawnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Could you do another fawnlock au x reader? the first one was really good and i was hoping you could continue it?





	In the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Only took me two years.....

Months go by, and you don’t see more of the creature. You know he hasn’t left the area, you sometimes find evidence that he’s still hanging around. There’s patterns in the soil from his feet, some fur on broken branches, but other than that it’s like your meeting was just a dream.

Honestly, you begin to think it was just some guy wanting to fuck with you, who decided to dress up in some weird costume. You know that that explanation is unlikely in so many ways, but still it seems the more reasonable one. Otherwise you would have to believe that there were some sort of mythological creature hiding in the woods that had never been discovered before. And that’s just insane.

It’s winter when it shows up again. You’re outside chopping some wood for the fireplace when you become aware of him. He stand half hidden behind a tree, just watching you. You don’t acknowledge him, just keep on going. You figure he might want to choose when to come closer himself. So you let him be. Twenty minutes go by, soon you’re finished chopping everything. You let your axe rest against the chopping block, starting to stack the wood in the small shed you’ve made for it.

It’s in that moment the creature start moving, slowly slipping out from behind the tree. You’re turned more away from him now, so you only see him moving in the corner of your vision. You still do nothing, just keep on going. The creature stops about teen feet from you, closer and closer to your line if sight. 

You turn slowly so you’re facing each other. You note that he’s wearing the same old towel as before and nothing else, even though the landscape is covered in thick snow and the breath coming out of your mouths are frosty white. By closer look however, you notice his fur seems thicker than the last time.

He stands still, just watching you again. Slowly you raise your hand and wave. Tentatively he does the same. You make a move to take a step forward, but almost before you have moved more than an inch he bolts, disappearing between the trees. You sigh and go inside, ready to make some dinner.

The next following days something similar happens. The creature watches, comes close, and then runs away. However, he (?) gets slightly closer every time.

You’re on your way back in from taking out the trash when you hear the snow crunch behind you. There’s only thing it could be, so you turn around slowly as to not startle him. He stands close to you, waving when you turn around. This is the first time he has been close this fast and the first time he initiated a wave. 

You wave back and say a quiet hello. He doesn’t say anything back, and you don’t know what else to say, so you stand there for several minutes before you come up with something.

“You want to come inside?” He tilts his head, you don’t know if he doesn’t understand or if he’s just curious. To be sure, you repeat yourself, this time pointing at him and then the door to your house. Still no answer, he just looks at you. 

You decide you might as well go inside and let the door stay open as an invitation to come inside. You slip inside, glad to come into the warmth, although a lot of it is going out the door now, waiting to see what the creature will do. 

You put some more wood on the fire, trying to pretend you don’t hear the snow creak under the creatures feet as he comes closer to the door. You stay close to the fire, keeping warm and giving the creature the time it needs to make sure that this isn’t a trap.

When you hear his feet hit the floor, you slowly get up and turn around, careful to not startle him. He’s standing in the doorway, looking around with interest. He takes a few, careful steps inside. You get up, slowly making your way over to your kitchen tucked away in one of the corners. The creature watches you, seeming to have gotten over his skittishness from earlier encounters.

“You want something to drink?” Again with the head tilting. You wonder if he actually understands you. Taking his head tilt as a yes, you grab some milk from the fridge and hot chocolate powder from the cabinet. One can never go wrong with a hot drink on a day like this. 

When you’re done, you take out two mugs, pouring some of the delicious drink into them. You walk over to your living room, setting the mugs down on the table. The creature looks to them while you settle down on the couch.

“Take a seat, I’m sure you’ll like it even if you never have had it.” You keep your voice low and calm, still trying not to startle him even though he seems calmer now.

He leaves his spot in front of the (still) open door, but don’t sit down on the couch with you, instead opting for the chair a bit further away. He lifts up the mug form the table, inspecting it closely. He carefully takes a small sip, you watch his face light up in delight. 

You smile into your own mug, you knew no one can resist a sweet and warm treat on cold days. You both sit in silence, just slowly drinking the hot chocolate. You don’t know what to say, and since you don’t even know if he understands you, there really isn’t any point in talking. 

When you get up to fill you mug again, he reaches his own towards you, at least he seems to understand how to ask for things. You fill it up, your hands brushing when he gives you the mug p and when you give it back. His hands are calloused and slightly hairy. 

The warmth from the fireplace and the hot chocolate makes you drowsy, and before you know it, you have fallen asleep. When you wake, the creature is gone, the door closed again. The only clue to him actually being there, is the small dent in the pillows in the chair and his dirty mug on the dining rom table.


End file.
